Sans (Handplates)
Summary "An Undertale AU where Sans and Papyrus were experiments of Gaster's and a whole lot of suffering ensues. Each comic is usually about a stand-alone moment, but they're in roughly chronological order here. Sort of." -Zarla's description of the Handplates AU Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Sans (Handplates) Origin: Undertale Alternate Universes Gender: Male Age: A couple years old Classification: Organically grown skeleton Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Information Analysis (Can see the numbers that make people up, such as their ATK, DEF, HP, and many others), minor Healing, Bone Manipulation, can detach his skeletal limbs, KARMA affects the target mentally and deals more damage the more people the target has killed Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Incredibly physically weak. Only did 1 damage to Gaster from an entire Gaster Blaster attack. A weaker version of the same attack didn’t do any damage to Papyrus. Relies on KARMA more than actual power.) Speed: Superhuman (Should be faster than the Vulkins of this AU, managed to catch Gaster by surprise) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Managed to shove Gaster off of a ledge in Hotland) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability:Small Building Level (Can survive the inside of Hotland just like the ordinary Sans can, survived half his head getting blown off, survived every beating and injury that Gaster had given him during the arc) Stamina: High, routinely recovers from Gaster’s torture fairly quickly, even with half his head gone his mind refused to allow Gaster to save him. Range: Standard melee range, many yards via telekinesis Standard Equipment: The metal plate permanently attached to the back of his left hand that says WDG-1 S on it, although it is not used for battle in any way Intelligence: Great at using logic, turned a Rubik’s Cube’s colors into spirals, which Papyrus failed to do for hours, and then completely reset it in just a moment. Without ever seeing one before, a younger version of him solved a Rubik’s Cube in seconds, twice. Weaknesses: When the Gaster of his AU was alive he used Sans and Papyrus’s metal plates as a tracking device, however this is something only he has shown the ability to do. Detached limbs still feel pain. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" and allowing him to more easily hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to move along the walls or ceiling. Green Attacks: In the event that someone is injured, Sans can eventually heal them back to full health with prolonged exposure. However this does have limits, if the condition is bad enough he won’t be able to completely fix it and he cannot do it as well as his brother can. KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks will suffer from this condition, for a brief period of time. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. Gaster Blasters: Strange devices in the shape of skulls which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gaster Blasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage.